Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to power sources for electronic devices. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to power management systems in electronic devices for accepting power from power adapters and/or solar panels.
Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are presently used to provide power to a wide variety of portable electronic devices, including laptop computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital music players, and cordless power tools. The most commonly used type of rechargeable battery is a lithium battery, which can include a lithium-ion or a lithium-polymer battery.
During operation, a portable electronic device may be connected to a power adapter that converts alternating current (AC) mains electricity into direct current (DC) and/or a voltage compatible with the battery and/or components of the portable electronic device. Power from the power adapter may then be used to charge the battery and/or supply power to components in the portable electronic device. In the absence of the power adapter and/or mains electricity, the portable electronic device may be powered by the battery until the battery is fully discharged. Because the battery has a limited runtime, operation of the portable electronic device may generally be dependent on the availability of mains electricity.
Hence, use of portable electronic devices may be facilitated by improving access to power sources for the portable electronic devices.